Super Cat
by Mew Lemon
Summary: ok...this is my friends FIRST fanfic ok?...anyway Francis is now a Super cat urmmm here is what my friend has to say about it..."o funny and cute story with somwthing between pai and Francis the "normal" cat..." yeah...just read it
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Francis the super cat**

**Mew Lemon: Hi this is my friend Bond mew bond she wanted me to post her fanfic**

**Bond mew bond: Hi!**

**Mew Lemon: what do you say?**

**Bond mew bond: uhhh….O I do not own Tokyo mew mew!**

**Mew Lemon: yes very good!**

**Frankie: on with the story!**

**Chapter One:**

It is a plane no it is a bird

Noooooooooo it is a fat super cat

**Girls**: Oh my gosh it is Frankie.

**Some dudes singing**: (getting higher and higher in singing) Frankie Frankie Frankie!

**Frankie**: yes it is me

**Bond mew bond**: Something you don't know grateful readers is 1. I don't have to good of writing skills 2. Francis could be evil (who knows) and 3. Mew Mews may not be in this (who really does know?)

**Francis**: What's wrong?

**Towns Person**: The Blue Knight has kidnapped those mew mews not like we care though...

All the aliens flying through the air ( Tart, Pai, and Kish)

**Kish**: Kitten!

**Pai (who was feeling very open):** Pom Pom!

**Zakuro (saying this confused like):** Pom Pom? Since when does he show feeling..? Oh great another nickname (she said this last part rolling her eyes and speaking sarcastically)...

**Narrator: **Now here I must stop but I answer something and ask something to. Mew Mews do come into this.

**Tart (desperate voice): **Stupid Monkey girl!

**Pudding:** Hey!

**Francis (saying to himself):** no they will not get in the way of my plan! GRRRRR!

**Bond mew bond: ** Now grateful readers something you don't know that Francis is an alien cat a Meow Meow if you will. He was the ruler of the planet which all Meow Meows the planet of Meowguni. And he Francis the ruler of Meowguni and the fattest cat on earth (and what's left of Meowguni) and he was planning revenge on the aliens (Kish, Tart, and most certainly Pai actually all -a-round Pai) for destroying his planet.

**Mew Lemon: please no flames this is her first time!**

**Bond mew bond: yeah!**


	2. thplot thickens

**Title: Francis the supercat**

Mew Lemon: new chappie up! O and im not afraid of peeps giving **me** flames but I did not anyone to give flames to Bond mew Bond cuz she's new and that was an annoying review that an**anonymous** person did and sense this person was sooo annoying we will welcome flames not dumb ones tho I really get ticked when some on flames and does not even leave a name huff any way on with the story

Bond mew bond: I do not own Tokyo mew mew

**Chapter 2**

**Narrator: **Here we are grateful readers back to Francis and Pai

Pai is now lying on the ground bleeding very badly and Francis is laughing...

**Francis:** hehe now I go save the Mew Mews and I be the hero

Francis then flies over to the Blue Knight

**Narrator: **Did I menarche

That Francis paid Deep blue to kidnap the Mew Mews guess not well now I did Yay!

**Francis:** i'll save you Mew Mews!

**All the Mew Mews (saying confused): **Francis

**Francis (saying and smiling to all the news cameras): **Yes mew Mews it is me Francis the SUPERCAT!

**Zakuro: **Where is Pai? Pai? Pumpkin? Oh no not me too! Where is Pai all I see is Kish and Tart! Where is he ?

Francis then gets all the mew mews and shows off by carrying them he then flies them to the ground. Everybody leaves.

**Francis: **your poor little pumpkin Pai is gone( says that quietly that he says loud )GONE I TOLD YOU HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zakuro starts crying and falls to the ground but gets up..

**Zakuro (screaming): NOOOOOOOO!  
**

Kish and Tart who were with Pai on the other side of the building were wondering...

**Kish (saying confused like): **Umm what was that?

**Tart: **i dunno...?

Pai then suddenly awakes

**Narrator: **Here I must stop and conclude the second chapter I hope you are liking it grateful readers. It is getting good isn't it?

Mew Lemon: whoopee doodles….

Bond mew bond: she still mad as am I but next chappie will be up as soon as I can.


End file.
